Mia
by yiana.stif
Summary: Desde que ella nació, le perteneció, así de claro y no iba a permitir que nadie se la arrebatara y por eso tomará cartas en el asunto. Incesto con Lemon


Inspirada en un Fan-art de Kagura y Kamui... así que si no les gusta matad al que lo hizo. =P

 _ **Mia**_

La ira que desprende tu mirada es grande, pero no me importa, porque sé que no me odias, al igual que sé que si no fuera por la cinta adhesiva en tus labios ahora mismo me estarías gritando y probablemente estarías intentando pegarme, lo noto por los movimientos de tus brazos, pero la cuerda atada en tus muñecas te lo impide.

―Te dije que él no me gustaba ― empecé a hablar mientras me acercaba a ti ―pero parece que no haces nada por cambiar esta situación.

Me senté aun lado suyo en la cama, observándola. Es tan hermosa, sus ojos azules como los míos irradian una luz que los míos no harán jamás. Levante la mano y acaricie su rostro, pareció sorprenderse un poco y por un segundo dejo de moverse.

―Debes entender... ― hablé mientras me acercaba mi rostro al suyo ― que tu solo eres de tu hermano, al igual que tu hermano solo es para ti...

La besé, y aunque de cierta manera no era un beso (por que la cinta adhesiva interfería) ella no se movió. Pase mi mano hacia su nuca pegándola más a mí, quería que me sintiese, que sintiera mi ansia por ella.

La recosté bajo mi cuerpo y empecé a deleitarme con su cuello, sentía como su respiración se empezaba a agitar y empecé a escuchar unos leves gemidos cuando mi mano atrapo su pecho.

Se dice que hay una línea muy fina entra la cordura y la locura, y en el momento en el que la escuche mi mente cruzó esa línea.

Con mi mano libre, con un poco se esfuerzo conseguí deshacer el molesto moño y abrir la su camisa, introduje mis manos bajo su sujetador apartándolo y dejándome apreciar su hermoso pecho, con delicadeza empecé a tocarlos, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo de mí, me aleje su cuello y aprisione un pezón entre mis labios, succioné y lamí con delicadeza mientras sentía como su cuerpo se arqueaba y emitía algún que otro gemido.

Elevé mi rostro y aprecié el suyo, parecía cansada, y tenía un tono rojizo que le hacía ver más hermosa aún, me acerqué a ella pegando mi frente a la suya.

―El jamás sentirá por ti ni la milésima parte de lo que yo siento por ti.

Le aparté de sus labios la cinta y observe durante un momento el tono rojizo que tenían antes de devorarlos con frenesí, lo necesitaba, necesitaba por fin probar aquella miel con la que tanto había soñado y por fin sentir su aliento rozar mi boca. Mi felicidad creció al sentir como de forma torpe tus labios empezaron a moverse, me sentí explotar cuando tu lengua se aventuró en mi boca provocándome una gran excitación.

Cogí su rostro con mis manos, permitiéndome saborear mejor sus labios, sentí como ella también intentaba pegarse más a mi cuerpo y se lo permití, pase mis brazos por su espalda ansioso y con ambas manos tire de la cuerda hasta romperla, liberándola. Ella aprovechó su libertad y movió sus brazos rápidamente hacia mi pecho, aferrándose desesperadamente a mi camisa.

Aquello me gustó, me sentí como en una nube al ver como la persona que más amaba se aferraba a mí y me besaba de forma tan desesperada. Con mis brazos aun en su espalda la abracé aferrándola más, porque así debía de ser, porque ella era solamente mía.

Deslice mis manos a su rostro nuevamente delineándolo con las llenas de mis dedos, disfrutando del tacto de su piel. Separé mis labios de los suyos para apoderarme nuevamente de su delgado cuello, la marcaria para que todos supieran que ya tenía dueño. Bajé las manos hacia sus hombros quitándole la camisa y el sujetador en cuanto le escuche los gemidos que salían de su boca.

Me aparté de ella y me quite la camisa que empezaba a molestarme, me detuve un momento a contemplarla, con el torso desnudo, su rostro sonrojado, tenía unas gotas de sudor y su boca entreabierta jadeando. La palabra excitación se quedaba corta al verla. Y era solo mía.

―Él nunca podrá hacerte esto ― le dije mientas la besaba. ― ni él ni nadie.

Bajé mis manos hacia sus caderas y me posicioné entre sus piernas, y dejé que ella sintiera lo que estaba provocando en mí. Gimió en mi boca, y sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda al rozarme con su intimidad.

Aquello me fascinaba, sus gemidos eran una perfecta adicción, y como un buen adicto, quería más.

Atrape sus muslos con mis manos posicionándola bien para que me sintiera, ella empezó a moverse a mi ritmo disfrutando del roce mientras sus gemidos morían en mi boca. Me aventure más y acerque mi mano levantando su falda y la dirigí hacia su intimidad, sus bragas estaban húmedas, y sentí como se estremeció al sentir mi dedo juguetear con su clítoris sobre aquella delgada tela. Aparte aquella pared que me separaba de ella y con cuidado introduje mi dedo, estaba caliente y húmedo, lo que me animó a moverlo, ella al principio pareció molestarle pero después empezó volver a gemir, con cuidado de no lastimarla introduje otro dedo.

Debo admitir que me sorprendí un poco cuando la sentí mover sus caderas, y aferrar sus uñas en mi espalda, y me encantó ver esa mirada perdida que me suplicaba "más". Y yo como buen hermano lo hice, aceleré el ritmo de mi mano y a su compás, y pude sentir como entre los besos emitía un leve chillido mientras mi mano se humedecía más.

Ese fue su primer orgasmo, y me sentía feliz de que fuese yo el que lo provocara.

Me aparté un poco de ella para deshacerme de lo que me quedaba de ropa y hacia lo mismo con ella, no protestó, no podía. Me miraba con el aliento entrecortado como pidiéndome "más"

―Ahora viene lo mejor ― le dije mientras encima suyo volvía a palpar su intimidad. Acerque mi miembro a su entrada y sentí como se tensó con el roce ― confía en mí.

Poco a poco fui introduciendo en ella, su estrechez era deliciosa, ni en mis mejores sueños húmedos o en mis momentos en "soledad" sentí lo que sentía en ese momento, ella me comprimía cada vez más según mi miembro iba entrando.

Mis labios volvieron a buscarla, tomé su boca de forma desesperada intentando relajarla, cuando terminé de entrar permanecí sin moverme un momento para que se acostumbrara.

Cogí sus glúteos y empecé a moverme dentro de ella, los gemidos adoloridos de ella fueron poco a poco cambiando, lo que me motivo a acelerar mis caderas, estaba perdido, envuelto en un completo éxtasis, sentí en mi espalda sus uñas clavándose fuertemente, mis labios bajaron a su cuello provocando que gimiera más.

Giré su cuerpo y lo puse a espaldas mía mientras me dejaba caer en el colchón, con una mano cogí su pecho mientras bajaba la otra hasta su clítoris, ella emitió un leve chillido al sentir como mi mano lo estimulaba.

―Recuerda… ― empecé a decir jadeando y sin dejar de moverme dentro de ella ― él nunca podrá hacerte sentir esto…

A medida que aceleraba el ritmo vi como ella se aferró a las sabanas y ahogaba sus gemidos en el colchón, me vi enloquecer, aquella sensación que me embargaba comenzada a desesperarme quería más de ella, y aceleré más. Ella gimió fuertemente y arqueo su cuerpo más, quité mi mano de su pecho y lo dirigí a su rostro haciéndolo girar a verme para volverla a besar.

Y en medio de ese mar de sensaciones, de pasión y con los cuerpos sudorosos en un último movimiento, y con su boca devorando la mía ella volvió a tener otro orgasmo y yo terminé derramándome dentro de ella.

―Recuerda, eres mía…

Le decía mientras salía de ella y la cubría con la sabana acurrucándola en mi pecho.

Porque era cierto, ella siempre me había pertenecido y eso era algo que Sougo debía tener siempre presente, ya que aunque fuera su amigo, por Kagura él podría hacerlo desaparecer.

Bueno, espero que les gustara siento que tenga algunos errores, acabo de hacerlo hoy y no me ha dado tiempo a arreglarlo como se merece.

Si alguien quiere ver el Fan- art que me lo diga y se lo envio =P (no se como una imagen puede desatar mi imaginacion de esa forma xD)

Sin más que añadir, gracias por leer.


End file.
